


Hush, Kitten

by BrightBlueBloodRed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Crowley (Supernatural), Light Angst, M/M, crowley consoles castiel, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueBloodRed/pseuds/BrightBlueBloodRed
Summary: After both becoming human, Cas and Crowley console each other. Set in an AU of s9 where Crowley gets turned fully human and Cas looks after him.---Incredibly self-indulgent fluffy angst because I NEED THESE TWO TO HUG DAMMIT!





	Hush, Kitten

“Cas?”

There was a small noise from the other side of the room, quickly stifled. Crowley sat up.

“Cas?”

“Sorry, I-” It was a broken sound, swiftly shut off as Castiel lost control of his voice.

Crowley’s new soul seemed to squeeze with sympathetic anguish. He hesitated, not sure whether his comfort would be welcome. But Cas had done so much for him, and he had to return his kindness somehow. He had to.

“Come here.”

For a long moment, there was only silence. Then Crowley heard the bed sheets rustle and Cas’ feet pad across the floor. Crowley shifted over on his own bed, lifting the duvet to make space for Cas in the soft warmth underneath. Cas climbed in awkwardly, and Crowley did his best to guide him in the darkness, settling the ex-angel’s head against his shoulder. For a few heartbeats, Cas lay stiffly next to him, then his warm hand slid around Crowley’s waist and clung tight. Crowley could feel the tremors running through his entire body, tears soaking through Crowley’s nightshirt as Cas braced himself against whatever was happening inside his head, muscles locked and rigid.

“Shh, pet, shh…” Crowley ran his fingers through the familiar mop of hair, tracing slow, rhythmic patterns through its strands. His mind went back to the last time they’d been this close, back before Cas betrayed him, before Purgatory. All of that seemed irrelevant now, all the schemes and double-crosses and thwarted ambition. What Crowley remembered was Castiel’s feathers beneath his fingers, his essence twining around the angel’s grace, searing brilliance and the inhuman voice whispering his name. He remembered their vessels, wrapped in each other’s arms, warm and heavy while the rain drummed on the windows and Heaven tore itself apart. For the first time since the change, Crowley’s memories felt good.

\---

Castiel held tight to Crowley, concentrating on his stocky solidity, the way it anchored him to the now. No matter what happened, Crowley was always there, always steady where Cas was unsure. Even as an enemy, his presence had been somehow comforting. The familiar blocky silhouette of his vessel and the irrepressible energy of the demon within. 

Crowley began to hum, low and soft. Castiel could feel the vibrations through his chest, the faint suggestion of words. Something seemed to break loose inside him, a flood of emotion Cas couldn’t stem or control, all the confusion and anger and desperation of the last few months, all the anxiety and betrayal. It all swept through him, set free by the sound of Crowley’s voice, his arms around him. Cas’ limbs locked so tightly he thought they would break him apart, his whole frame shaking uncontrollably, racked with sobs - and all the while, Crowley held him, and Crowley’s fingers stroked through his hair, and Crowley’s voice continued its low song.

Gradually, Castiel’s body released its vice-hold. He collapsed against Crowley’s warm mass, gasping and exhausted beyond belief. Crowley shifted slightly, urging Cas nearer, readjusting so that Cas was fully enfolded in his arms, breathing in his scent, supported by his steady strength. Cas pressed close, feeling the swell of Crowley’s belly against his chest, the gentle rise and dip of his breath.

“There, kitten. It’s ok. I’ve got you. It’s ok.”

And, for a little while, it was.


End file.
